As computing technology has advanced and computing devices have become increasingly commonplace, people have come to use their devices in a variety of different manners. One such use is editing images on their computing devices. While users may enjoy the ability to edit images on their devices, such editing is not without its problems. One such problem is that image editing software can require significant memory or processor resources that many computing devices may not have, leading to user frustration with their devices.